Absolution
by sadness1986
Summary: PAIRING: Matt/ Jeff Hardy RATING: NC-17 WARNING: angst, incest, mental and physical cruelty, non consensual sex, blasphemy SUMMARY Our wrongs remain unrectified and our souls won't be exhumed. Jeff’s POV NOTES: Lyrics by Muse “Sing for Absolution”.


TITLE: Absolution AUTHOR: Sadness1986 PAIRING: Matt/ Jeff Hardy RATING: NC-17 WARNING: angst, incest, mental and physical cruelty, non consensual sex, blasphemy SUMMARY Our wrongs remain unrectified and our souls won't be exhumed. Jeff's POV NOTES: Lyrics by Muse "Sing for Absolution".

I watch smoke curl delicately in the stagnant hot summer air. Traces of chaos are everywhere. You fought so bravely. I drop the ashes into the remnants of a vase on the crudely folded form of a broken table. Non of those thin and cheap WWE props. A real one. Your body is fragile, more fragile than solid wood.  
I dip one of my fingertips into the half-dried pool of blood still lingering on the smooth surface and touch it to my lips. The strong coppery taste invades my senses, making me moan.  
I don't know if it's yours or mine. I don't care. It's the same anyway as you have insisted, screaming it right into my face while you tried to strangle me before I kneed you in the balls.  
Carefully I get up. Broken glass crunches under the thick soles of my boots. I'm stepping on broken images of you and me, step on my perfect fake smile and crush that, too.  
I don't need it anymore. Don't need to hide anymore.  
Passing a cracked mirror I get a glimpse of my reflection from the corner of my eyes. There are bite marks on my upper arm and my neck. They are deep and probably already infected. Human bites are nasty. I have a black eye and my lip is split, but this tiny smile is real. So fucking real, more real than anything else.  
I frown at your "Wall of Faith" and take my time getting my dick out of my pants and lean against the wall with my left hand, leaving a bloody print. With a relieved sigh I piss on the fallen crosses, piss on false morals, on intolerance and more than 2000 years of cruelty in the name of this fucking religion, piss on your fucking faith, that was dearer to you than I.

I follow the trail of our torn clothes, bare recognisable in the havoc. We've trashed you whole house. It's fucking surreal, that everything started with something so innocent as a kiss.  
You've had the most perfect "deer in headlights" expression on your pretty face and I've almost laughed at you, if the situation wasn't that serious.  
I don't remember all those insults, that came out of your gorgeous mouth, but I remember the mixture of disgust and fury on your features. That was what hurt most. Not your fist almost breaking my jaw, not you trying to drag me out of your house by my hair, not you nearly tearing a junk of flesh out of my arm with your bare teeth, no, it was your disgust directed at me, your little brother, that you've had always claimed to love so much, that you have had always forgiven everything...

We've fought like animals, claws, teeth and all. In the end I've had stripped you down to your shorts and you've had torn my shirt in shreds. You were so fucking sexy almost naked, covered in sweat, panting and those beautiful dark eyes burned holes into me with intensity of your furious stare. You were baring your teeth, nostrils flaring, brow furrowed, fighting with every ounce of your strength, fighting me.  
I enjoyed your dripping skin against mine, when you held me down, droplets of sweat falling from your soaked hair right into my eyes, burning like fire. You were caught by surprise when I wrapped my legs around your waist, arched my spine to get closer to you, my wrists caught in your iron grip. I laughed, when you jumped off me as if you were burnt.  
That's just an erection, stupid..., I mocked you, won't kill you...

I got up to my feet and walked towards you. You backed off until your back hit the wall. Trembling with rage and fear you were frozen to the spot, as I reached out with fingertips, tracing the bone structure of your face, leaned in to steal a kiss from your unresponsive lips. You were perfectly still as I proceeded to kiss every scratch, every bruise my careless hands left on your body. All muscles tense, quivering under my lips like your heartbeat under my palm splayed on the centre of your heaving chest.  
I gently cradled your jaw with my left hand and looked into your eyes, until you had to break the gaze. What did you see? All the pain of years of longing? The ache of denial for so long?

Then you fought me again. Desperately. It took said table to knock you out cold.

Your dead weight was the biggest challenge, I have to admit. I had to carry you to a place, that wasn't covered with splinters and glass shards. Upstairs. In the end I just dragged you to your bedroom. Lucas was hiding under your bed. Scared by the commotion. I picked him up and petted his shivering small form, then I locked him in the bathroom, ignoring his pitiful whines and his claws scratching at the door. Good that paint jobs are the last thing I have to worry about.

First I've just watched you sprawled on the sheets, bloody and bruised. Unconscious. Watched you, like I did for so many years, just then you were asleep and not knocked out.

I took my time to explore you, learn you, with hands and lips and tongue. Your still form offering no resistance. The silence was perfect. The sharp sound of tearing fabric was obscenely loud as I finally stripped you completely down. My exhausted, poor body complained as I rolled you over on your front, but it was worth the effort. I kissed every vertebra of your strong back, that carried the weight of my world for so long, beginning at the base of your skull and not quite stopping at your tailbone.  
I parted those perfect cheeks, found you clean enough. Just male musk and sweat filling my nostrils and teasing my taste buds. Slowly and gently I licked around your small, virgin hole, all mine for me to take.  
I've actually found a small bottle of lube under your bed and got a little distracted thinking about you pleasuring yourself. Almost too distracted, a nearly came in my pants, thinking about it.

You didn't tense as I slid a slicked finger into you. Just your natural tightness fought the penetration. First I was contend like this. Slowly fingering you and stroking myself through my pants. The more exited I got, the more I wanted to spread your legs as wide as they can go and fuck your brains out, but I have some self-control, not much, but enough.  
The slick sound of two of my fingers sliding in and out of that deliciously tight heat and the sight of it made me nearly loose that, too.  
But I was careful. Straddling your thighs, carefully pushing at the well-stretched and thoroughly lubricated hole. Just the head of my cock first. Carefully gliding in and out, enjoying the tightness, despite the lack of resistance. Perfect. My fingers dug into your hips, holding you in place, as I pushed in deeper and deeper, all the way in. My eyes rolled back in their sockets, it was nearly too much. I kept still until I found my breath again and finally fucked you slow and deep and hard, your limp body picked the movement up, like a piece of plastic trash on the dancing on the top of waves at the shore, lifeless motion, so beautiful, almost like a corpse.

Using your body like this was amazing. You didn't fight me, didn't yell at me, didn't beg me to stop..., but it was an hollow experience. Next time I want you conscious, aware of every inch of my cock filling your tight little ass to the brim, want you struggling against your bonds, want you passionate, desperate, want you to shed bitter tears, when I fuck the last of your cum out of you by mercilessly stimulating your prostate...

I moan softly.

I think, I've heard you cursing. Finally awake then. Probably already testing my knots. They are out of your reach and pulling at the ropes just makes them tighter.  
You are smart, you'll figure it out.

Lips are turning blue A kiss that can't renew I only dream of you My beautiful

Tip toe to your room A starlight in the gloom I only dream of you And you never knew

Sing for absolution I will be singing And falling from your grace

There's nowhere left to hide In no one to confide The truth burns deep inside And will never die Our wrongs remain unrectified And our souls won't be exhumed 


End file.
